Various equipment and systems have been attempted or employed over the years for providing entertainment to passengers seated in transport vessels such as aircraft. Some systems have provided overhead projection for everyone to watch the same movie. Some systems have provided in seat selectable channels to a commonly served multichannel audio entertainment computer or multi-media device. However, systems known to us have not provided sufficiently for individualized choices in movie or audio entertainment, nor have they provided easy methods for revenue generation therefrom.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a method for providing individually selectable audio-visual devices on board transport vehicles such as passenger aircraft, while simultaneously enabling the operator of the transport vehicle to collect revenue for thusly enabling the passenger to view the selected video or audio program. And, it would be desirable to provide a simple system that easily allows the operator of the transport device to update the audio-visual content available to the passenger. It would be especially desirable for such a system to make secure and simple revenue collection possible. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a reliable apparatus that minimizes installation requirements, including retrofit of existing passenger seats on transport vessels, as well as reducing maintenance requirements, but which nevertheless allows easy and quick service to the components of the system so as to minimize labor requirements as well as to avoid delays to the operator when inevitable repairs to the system components become necessary. Thus, the important advantages of a novel, detachable, seat mounted, revenue-generating audio-visual entertainment system with locally storable, selectable, and updatable content, can be readily appreciated.
The foregoing figures, being merely exemplary, contain various elements that may be present or omitted from actual implementations depending upon the circumstances. An attempt has been made to draw the figures in a way that illustrates at least those elements that are significant for an understanding of the various embodiments and aspects of the invention. However, various other elements and parameters may be utilized to provide various optional features may be utilized in order to provide an efficient, reliable, easily installed and maintained passenger entertainment system for transport vehicles, and which can be utilized in a novel method for simple and reliable revenue collection method for rental viewing of audio-visual content.